<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooms Of One's Heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201449">Blooms Of One's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baked Goods, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Speech Disorders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima as always loved flowers, they're the only thing that can really peak his interest. Until a guy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes walks into his store on a calm spring morning. Tsukishima's heart goes into full bloom, and Kageyama wants wants the rose at the center.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blooms Of One's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Lavender Blood by Fox Academy, basically just KageTsuki brainrot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small fan on the corner of the counter blew a light airy breeze ruffling Tsukishima’s hair, days like these were the best, a slow day with few people, surrounded by the one thing he loved the most, flowers. He picked up a single bird of paradise and twirled it around between his fingers, wonderful anticipation, magnificence, and joy. It was a peaceful morning and the shop smelled a bit sweeter than usual, like whipped cream and pots of sugar and other sweeteners. Loud trucks rolled into the parking lot of the small shop adjacent to the flower shop, a new business was set to open, how annoying, the shouting of the men helping unload and set things up inside was hurting his already sensitive ears.<br/>

They’d been setting up that shop for a few weeks now, bringing in new ovens, and wallpapering and sacks of ingredients. It seemed like they’d been making pastries and having them delivered out while they awaited the shop’s full opening at the end of the week. It would certainly be busy, maybe some people would come in to get flowers, and celebrate the new day with a special gift to themselves or someone else, someone special. Tsuki had no one special in his life, except maybe his best friend Yamaguchi, but he wasn’t special in that way. He thought that maybe he wouldn’t find anyone special, ever. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks with little force to knock such dreary thought out of his head. Instead he picked at the petals of the wilting daisy he always kept in a small green vase, I should change the water today.<br/>

The daisy stayed put as Tsukishima lifted himself from the small padded stool he had been previously perched on, hands on his hips as he leaned backwards stretching out his spine and trying to stretch the sleepiness out of his body. He glanced at the small clock on the counter, it read 8:45, way too early for a lunch break or any type of break for that matter, but no one was here and the bell could alert him if anyone decided to come in this early and order any flowers. He walked to the back and filled the vase with fresh and clean water, grabbing a granola bar to munch on on his way out.<br/>

Instead of sitting down and attempting to enjoy the granola bar peacefully Tsuki set it on the counter with the freshly watered daisies and walked around checking on what flowers needed to be groomed and trimmed, what needed to be ordered, replaced and watered. The sun poured in through the windows at the storefront casting ghoulish shadows on the ground, the lights in the shop remained off to keep it nice and cool for the flowers so they wouldn’t wilt faster and would stay fresher longer, like the special bouquets that were kept in freezers in the very back of the store. The store felt empty and a little too quiet, so Tsuki grabbed his phone and connected it to the speaker playing sweet calming music, it helped the flowers grow better with a calm and peaceful environment. The song rang out into the store:<br/>

Nervous demeanor<br/>

Please make things cleaner<br/>

Fill me with dirt<br/>

Whatever makes you worse<br/>

He hummed along quietly and strolled to the back checking on the freeze flowers and writing down the orders that needed to be placed for flowers and the upcoming summer season, it would be a lot, daylilies, hibiscus, aster, dhalia, sage, yarrow, and begonias were the first to be ordered on the list, they were quite popular during the summer season in this area. Most of them had pretty simple meanings, elegance, delicate beauty, joy, creativity, passion, but they were all unique and lovely in their own respect. Most of them would only last for a week and would be stored in the freezer section or sorted into bouquets.<br/>

He touched a delicate cold rose in bouquet with baby’s breath and calla lilies, a petal fell from it onto the floor, almost as if it was reminding him to sweep the rest of the shop before someone walked into the great mess of petals strewn across the tiled floors.  He sighed a small noise and grabbed the broom then walked back into the main floor of the shop, still empty with music playing.<br/>

The bell on the door rang out into the air sending shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, it was way too loud he should ask the owner to get that fixed.<br/>

“Um, hello.” The guy standing just beyond the doorway had black hair and menacingly blue eyes, he spoke with a mild stutter, his words partially slurred and letters jumbled in the undertones. Tsukishima stopped sweeping, “How may I help you today?”<br/>

“I need to buy,” he looked at a sticky note crumpled in his hand, “pink and white themed bouquets, and a few dozen single pink roses.”<br/>

“Please” Was added on after the rest of the sentence had been spoken, like he had forgotten.<br/>

“Sure thing, can I get an estimate on how many bouquets you need, and would you like to pick out the type of flowers in them?” Tsukishima attempted his best customer service smile, but faltered at the end.<br/>

“Sure”<br/>

Tsukishima led the man to the counter to look at the freshly laminated book of flowers and pointed to all the ones marked to be in season. Tsuki took a small piece of paper and wrote down the 4 dozen roses, and waited for the guy to pick out his flowers.<br/>

Tsukishima reviewed the order, “Okay so, mostly pink with carnations in both pink and white, hyacinths, daisies, primrose, and star magnolias for the bouquets?” The dark haired man nodded, “And 4 dozen pink roses?” He nodded again, a faint glow in his eyes, he seemed excited by the fact that he was allowed to pick out the flowers for the bouquets.<br/>

“What’s the name for the order?” Tsukishima lazily glanced back up at him, awaiting his name.<br/>

“It’s for the bakery next door, but Kageyama is my name.”<br/>

Wow how socially awkward Tsukishima thought, “Alright it’ll be done by Friday night.”<br/>

“Thank you.” Then Kageyama walked off and disappeared around the corner.<br/>

He’s kinda cute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this semi-short first chapter i'm very excited to continue this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>